


finding a gift (is a pain in the ass)

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, M/M, Mostly at the end, Suggestive Themes, and they keep their clothes on scene, cloud and tifa are good bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: It’s amazing how some things don’t change.His Ma’s cooking still tastes just as delicious as it did when he was a kid. Tifa is still his best friend more or less from childhood. When he took ballet back up again, at Zack’s insistent, his body still remembered the movements, the routines. He’s still quick on comebacks and sass, old defenses not completely torn down after all these years.And after all this time, he still can’t pick out a decent fucking gift for Zack.Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 2: Celebration, Prompt: Anniversary
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	finding a gift (is a pain in the ass)

It’s amazing how some things don’t change. 

His Ma’s cooking still tastes just as delicious as it did when he was a kid. Tifa is still his best friend more or less from childhood. When he took ballet back up again, at Zack’s insistent, his body still remembered the movements, the routines. He’s still quick on comebacks and sass, old defenses not completely torn down after all these years. 

And after all this time, he still can’t pick out a decent fucking gift for Zack. 

“Come on, Cloud, it can’t be this hard- you two have been pretty much dating since you met.” 

Pointedly ignoring Tifa, Cloud glares at the shelves, desperately trying to find something nice for Zack _(because he could tie a ribbon around a stick he found on the sidewalk and, all dog jokes aside, Zack would love it because Zack loves anything and everything Cloud gives him but Cloud wants to find something special, something extra special because Zack deserves it and more)._ Nothing seemed or looked right, nothing screamed “hey Zack would love this, you stupid moron”, nothing jumped out at him. Nothing, nothing, nothing. 

Tifa sighs, propping her elbow on his shoulder, nudging her head against his. “Let’s try somewhere else.” 

Cloud sighs and nods, following the woman out into the wide-open mall, noise washing over him like a waterfall. “Do you have ideas what to get him?” Tifa asks, taking a sip of her soda, eyes scanning at stores for anything to point him towards. 

“No,” he grumbles, frustration finally starting to bubble up to the surface _(he should be better at this, after years of friendship and a year of official dating)._

“Hey,” Tifa says, softly, nudging their shoulders together, “I get it. Remember mine and Aerith’s anniversary?” 

“Please don’t remind me,” Cloud pleads, shuddering at the memory, “my feet hated me after all that.” 

_(Though he did get a nice foot massage from Zack when he came home, but he’s not going to mention that.)_

“It was a mess, I was a mess, but,” Tifa dramatically pauses, “but we found something that she loves and everything worked out. So, one way or another, we’ll find something for your boy.” A spark catches fire in her eyes, and she tugs him over to the other side of the mall. Gesturing with flair _(something she has picked up from_ _Aerith_ _),_ she asks, “How about these?” 

“....These would work.” 

**_-*--*--*-_ **

“Honey, I’m home!” 

“Kitchen,” Cloud calls back, stirring the stew, pausing for a quick taste test. 

Heavy arm wrap around his waist, a large warm body pressing against his back, lips kissing his neck. “Hey there, Good Looking, what’s cookin’?” 

“I should break up for you for saying that to me.” 

Zack’s laughter dances across his skin, “I got something for you.” 

Cloud turns slightly, and gets hit in the face with a large bouquet of sunflowers and primrose, burning his cheeks. “You are a sap,” he grumbles, cupping Zack’s face and kissing his jaw, “Aerith helped you?” 

Zack quickly kisses his mouth when he pulls away, and Cloud is pleased at the pink blooming on his face. “Well yeah,” he grins, “why wouldn’t I go to the flower expert for a bouquet for my Cloudy that would make him blush?” 

He elbows Zack’s ribs, his blush darkening at his laugh, and goes back to the stew. “Put them on the table.” _(Which means the coffee table, considering the size of their shoebox apartment.)_ With one last kiss, the man walks off, and Cloud quietly holds his breath, counting the silent moments _(waiting for Zack to react to the small black box sitting innocently on the table)_. 

And he didn’t have to wait long- an excited “Cloud!” shakes the walls, and the man has enough time to set down the stirring spoon and turn around before he’s picked up, limbs flaring in the air as he’s spun around. “Cloud, Cloud, Cloud!” Zack damn near screams, smile blinding. “I love it!” Cloud glances down as he’s tries catching his breath, and sees the chain of his gift around Zack’s neck _(a black obsidian bar necklace that Cloud got their initials craved into it)_. Fingers intertwine with his hair, tugging his head down for an open mouth kiss, one arm locked around his back. Wrapping his legs around Zack’s waist, Cloud pulls him impossibly closer, liquid heat replacing his blood, heart jackrabbiting in his chest. 

He’s only half aware of his surroundings, of Zack carrying him over to the stove and turning off the heat, of Zack blindly stumbling to the bedroom. They only break apart when Zack falls backward into the middle of the bed, Cloud slightly bouncing against his chest. “Happy anniversary, I love you,” Zack pants, hunger and love in his eyes. 

“Happy anniversary,” Cloud gasps out, lips tinging, just as Zack precedes to wipe his mind completely of everything not related to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for yesterday but work kicked my ass. And am I channeling my rage of finding gifts for people through Cloud? Maybe.
> 
> Sunflowers- longevity, adoration, pure love  
> Primrose- "I can't live without you"/"our love is eternal"
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
